Christmas Reflections
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and Sam reflect on their lives at Christmas.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam leaned against the doorframe and put her hand to her mouth to hold back a giggle. Jack struggled to get the wires of the Christmas tree lights untangled and she could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Stupid lights. What the heck do we need lights on the tree for anyway? Can't we just throw some tinsel on it and be done with it? This is too much of a hassle, for cryin' out loud."

Her handsome husband tried again to untangle the jumbled wires and by the frown on his face he was getting more frustrated by the second. Trying not to laugh, she bit her lip as Jack dropped the lights on the floor, put his hands on his hips and stared at the lights as if he had been holding a Goa'uld symbiote.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Dang it! I missed The Simpsons!"

The front door opened and in came their four year old twins, Danny and Janet. Their cheeks were pink from playing in the snow with the neighborhood children. Coming to a sudden stop, they noticed the jumbled mess on the floor and the look of displeasure on their Dad's face. Their brown eyes widened.

Looking like she was about to cry, Janet stared at the lights, then looked back up at Jack.

"Daddy, you don't have the lights on yet. You promised you'd get them on so me and Mommy and Danny could put all the decorations on the tree."

Jack saw Sam watching and she smiled a look of sympathy at him, then he looked back at his daughter and put his hand to her little face. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm having a hard time getting the lights untangled."

"Then you should let Mommy help you. She always helps me get my shoe laces untangled. She's good at that stuff."

Jack glanced at Sam. "Yes, your Mom has always been good with stuff. Makes me feel like a dunce."

As Sam walked into the room, Danny tilted his head and frowned. "What's a dunce?"

"A dunce is a stupid or ignorant person" Sam answered. "Your Dad is certainly neither of those. He just gets frustrated and impatient with things."

Sam put her arm around Jack's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "Would you like some help, honey?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Jack grinned. "If you don't help, it may take me until New Year's Eve."

Sam chuckled as she and Jack sat down on the floor and they both picked up the jumbled lights. The twins took off their coats and mittens and sat down with them.

Janet stared at her Dad. "Do you have Mommy's present yet, Daddy?"

"Sure do."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Janet hit her brother on the arm. "He can't tell you, silly. Then Mommy would know what it is!"

Janet looked at her Mother and rolled her eyes at her brother's dumb question.

Sam grinned and winked at her.

Twenty minutes later, and after a few more impatient mutterings from Jack, the lights were finally untangled.

They stood from the floor and the twins watched as Sam climbed up a stepladder and she and Jack draped the lights over the tall tree.

Jack plugged in the lights and a beautiful warm glow suddenly filled the room.

Sam and the twins applauded as Jack plopped down on the sofa. "Finally! My work is done!"

Sam stepped down from the ladder as the twins looked in a box of ornaments.

"Pick them up one at a time and don't place them too close together" Sam instructed. "You decorate the bottom and I'll do the top."

Jack sighed with contentment as he watched Sam and the kids, stirring memories of Christmases long ago with Charlie and Sara. He never thought he'd be sharing Christmas with a second family after he and Sara divorced. Charlie had loved Christmas and he and Sara had taken Charlie to see Santa every year. Then Charlie had turned seven and felt he was too big to go any more. Just two years later, Charlie was dead and Sara had left.

After Charlie died, he hated the holiday. The decorations, the brightly lit trees, the carolers, the busy shoppers and especially watching children sit on Santa's knee became too much for his broken heart.

Up until the time he and Sam had gotten together, he had not celebrated Christmas with anyone but had spent the holiday alone at his cabin.

He remembered the Christmas that he and Sam had shared just months before they had married. SG-1 had left for a mission only two days before Christmas and Sam was hoping the team would be back soon so she could spend the holiday with Jacob and Mark. Her brother and dad had finally reconciled and it would be the first Christmas she would spend with them since her Mother died. She was so looking forward to it.

As it had turned out, the people on the planet didn't like strangers so they confiscated their weapons and put the team behind bars. Daniel had tried to explain that they were there only as explorers and meant them no harm but they wouldn't listen. Christmas day came and Jack could see the sadness in Sam's eyes as they sat in the dreary cell.

He and Sam spent Christmas night talking until after midnight. They talked about their childhoods, their college days and their careers. He had shared a little about his marriage to Sara and she about her relationship with Jonas Hanson. For the first time, he opened up to Sam about Charlie. It wasn't the best way to spend Christmas but he had loved talking with Sam, even though they were stuck in a cell, light years from Earth.

After the team had not come home on schedule and General Hammond could not get in touch with them, he sent another team to rescue SG-1. It had not been an easy rescue and one of the members of the other team had been killed in the fire fight that ensued. They were finally freed, made their way through the stargate and were back on Earth, but Christmas had been the day before and Sam had missed the opportunity to be with her family.

After they returned home, he and Sam started seeing each other. He had known for a long time that he was in love with her and she felt the same way about him. He had retired, they had married and Sam had quickly gotten pregnant with the twins, but it had not been an easy pregnancy for Sam. She spent the first few months having morning sickness and had a difficult time keeping down food. She and her doctor finally got the problem under control and she began to gain weight. In the seventh month, she went into premature labor and her doctor restricted her to bed. Sam was determined to do everything she could to protect their babies so she followed her doctor's orders to the letter to be sure she carried the babies to term.

During labor, he held her hand and wiped her brow, anything to make her more comfortable. The babies were born healthy but with the difficulties Sam had gone through and considering that she was already in her forties, her doctor advised them that it might be dangerous to Sam to get pregnant again. Although they were disappointed to know there would probably be no more children, they were delighted to have the twins.

He and Sam decided to name the children after their best friends, the former CMO of Stargate Command and Daniel. Janet had died while trying to save a soldier's life on a far away planet.

He could still remember the look on Daniel's face when he and Sam told him that they would name their son after him. Tears came to Daniel's eyes and for the only time Jack could remember, Daniel was speechless. They had asked both Daniel and Teal'c to be the twins' godfathers.

Teal'c and Daniel loved being honorary uncles and they never missed the twins' birthday parties. They were always happy to keep the kids when he and Sam wanted to get away by themselves for a few days and the kids loved being spoiled while they were gone.

He smiled as he remembered that Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie would be here this year to celebrate Christmas with them.

Janet giggled about something and he watched as Sam wrapped her arms around their daughter and gave her a tight hug as she laughed along with her. He had always liked watching Sam be a mother. When they had brought the kids home from the hospital after they were born, he would often wake up in the middle of the night to find Sam rocking one, or both of the twins, back to sleep after she had fed them. She never complained about the lack of sleep or the constant feedings and diaper changes.

He enjoyed taking care of the twins too, especially playing with them when they got old enough to sit up by themselves.

He had never heard Sam raise her voice to the kids when they had started to walk and get into everything; she had so much patience with them.

As the children grew, he could see how much the children were like Sam and himself.

Janet had Sam's personality. She was talkative, curious and inquisitive, wanting to know the how and why of everything. Like Sam, Janet had learned to read when she was three. He or Sam would often walk into her room to find her with a book in her hands. Janet loved ballet and could hardly wait to start kindergarten. She had asked if she could learn to play the piano. He and Sam talked it over and felt that they should encourage her musical talent, so they had bought a secondhand piano that was almost like new. They were pleasantly surprised when Janet's music teacher told them that she had great potential if she would continue to practice.

Like himself, Danny was introspective and constantly observed everything around him. Danny loved all kinds of sports and had been eager to learn to ice skate. The first time he had taken him to a skating rink, Danny took to the ice immediately and was eager to play hockey when he was older. Whenever a hockey game was on TV, they would watch together. No matter what they were doing, he loved spending time with his son.

Amazingly enough, Danny and Janet hardly ever fought with each other, much to his and Sam's relief.

He watched Sam as she stood on the stepladder and placed a star on top of the tree as he thought about how much he loved her. She now had gray hair around her temples and a few wrinkles around her eyes. She was the most beautiful and the kindest woman he had ever known.

He sighed again as he realized just how fortunate, content and happy he was to have his family.

Sam stepped down from the ladder, sat down on the edge of the sofa and looked into his eyes.

"Good job, honey" he whispered.

"Thanks. You looked like you were deep in thought."

"Just reflecting on my life with you and the kids."

Sam grinned. "Good life?"

Jack slowly nodded his head and smiled. "Excellent life. Wouldn't change a thing."

Sam sat back on the sofa and put her head on Jack's shoulder. She slipped her hand into his and they looked at the kids as they lay on their stomachs, heads in their hands as they stared at the beautiful tree.

The children soon fell asleep on the floor. Jack picked up Danny, Sam picked up Janet and they carried them to their rooms.

------

Two weeks later in the early morning, the twins climbed up on Jack and Sam's bed.

Janet tugged on Sam's hand. "Come on, Mommy! It's Christmas! Let's open presents!"

Sam and Jack got out of bed, into their robes and they went into the den. Sam grabbed the camera off the mantle and they sat down on the floor. Jack read the names on the gifts as he handed them out. Sam snapped picture after picture as the kids tore into their presents.

Later that morning, the door bell rang. Danny went running to open it and there stood Daniel with an armload of gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

Danny tugged on Daniel's arm. "Come see what I got for Christmas!"

Daniel followed Danny into the den as Jack came from the kitchen, carrying a steaming cup of coffee for Daniel and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I needed that. Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

Several minutes later the doorbell rang again so Jack went to answer it. Cassie stood there holding two huge bags of presents and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas." Jack took one of the bags and grinned. "Gee Cassie, did you buy the whole store?"

"Guess I got a little carried away buying gifts for the twins."

"Ya think?"

Cassie grinned as they went inside to join everyone else.

Jack stood watching his kids show Daniel and Cassie the presents he and Sam had given them when the door bell rang once more. Janet ran to answer it and Jack followed as she opened the door and there was Teal'c holding several gifts.

"Teal'c!"

Teal'c bowed. "Merry Christmas, Miss Janet."

Janet started jumping up and down. "Are some of those for me?"

"Only if you've been really good this year."

"I've been really good, Teal'c. Honest I have."

Jack put his hand on Janet's shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "Janet?"

Janet looked up at her dad. "Well, nobody's perfect, Daddy, but I've tried to be good."

Teal'c smiled and Jack chuckled.

After more presents were opened, everyone gathered at the dining room table. Jack told them to sit down but he remained standing.

"I just wanted to say how happy Sam, Danny, Janet and I are that you could join us for Christmas. It's been too long since we've all been together."

Daniel smiled. "It's good to be here, Jack."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

Cassie smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. "I agree. It's good to be with my favorite people."

Jack sat down. "I guess that's all I wanted to say so . . . dig in."

After everyone had finished eating, Jack and Sam put the leftovers in the refrigerator as Daniel and Cassie washed and dried the dishes.

Everyone gathered in the den. Soon the television was turned on and Teal'c, Danny and Jack watched a hockey game. Janet sat on Cassie's lap as Cassie read one of the books to her that Daniel had given her for Christmas.

Daniel and Sam sat talking quietly on the sofa for awhile until he propped up his feet on an ottoman and drifted off to sleep.

Sam looked around at everyone. Here in this room were all the people that mattered most to her. She wished that Mark and his family could be here but they were spending Christmas with his wife's relatives in San Diego.

She glanced at Daniel taking a nap beside her. She had always hoped that he and Janet Frazier would have been together but that dream had ended when Janet died. Daniel had told her today that he was dating someone new, but it was too early in the relationship to know if it would lead to something serious.

Her eyes wandered to Teal'c. He had changed so much since coming to Earth so many years ago. During Christmas last year, Teal'c had gone to visit Ishta and they had missed him not being here with them. She and Jack had always expected Teal'c and Ishta to marry, but when Teal'c had returned, he told her and Jack that he and Ishta had gone their separate ways. Respecting Teal'c's privacy, she and Jack had not questioned him about it but just accepted that their decision was best for them both.

She watched Cassie read to Janet. Cassie was now engaged to an Air Force doctor serving overseas and he was scheduled to come home in two months. She could see how much Cassie missed her fiance, so she was glad that Cassie could spend today with all of them. Cassie was now following in her Mother's footsteps and would graduate medical school next spring, just before her June wedding. Cassie had her wedding already planned. Jack would give away the bride and she would be Cassie's matron of honor.

Feeling a sudden chill, she took off her shoes and tucked her legs under her as she pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa and put it across her lap.

She smiled as Janet giggled at something that Cassie was reading to her and Danny changed positions on the floor while he watched the hockey game. Her babies were growing up so fast. It seemed it was only yesterday that she and Jack brought them home from the hospital.

They had only been married a short time when she found out she was pregnant. She could still remember the look on Jack's face when she told him. He smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around, then gently set her on her feet and hugged her to him.

The pregnancy had not been easy with all of the morning sickness and the last two months spent in bed. But it had all been worth it when the nurses had put her babies in her arms and tears ran down her face. She looked up to see Jack choking back tears as he leaned over and kissed her.

He took Janet from her arms and held her to his chest as he paced the floor, quietly whispering to his newborn daughter. A few minutes later, he did the same with Danny.

She remembered crying when her doctor had warned her that another pregnancy would be putting her health at risk, so that made the twins even more precious to her and Jack and she loved watching them grow and learn.

She regretted that her children would never get to meet their grandparents. She knew that her mom would have been a doting grandmother to Danny and Janet. Her dad would have been so proud to know that he had a grandson named for him, Daniel Jacob O'Neill.

She sighed as she stared at Jack as he watched the game on TV. 'How did I get so lucky?' she thought as tears moistened her eyes. She had loved him for so long and thought they would never be together, but now they were married and the parents of twins. She could never put into words what Jack meant to her, she loved him so much. His hair was white now and he had a few more wrinkles in his face, but he still had that beautiful smile that could melt her heart whenever he looked at her in that certain way.

Jack happened to turn his head and he could see tears in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows as if to say "what's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled.

Jack stood up and came over to her. "Let's take a walk."

She threw off the afghan, put on her shoes and draped the afghan over Daniel as he slept.

They put on their coats and went outside. As they started down the sidewalk, it started to snow and Sam linked her arm with Jack's. They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the chance to be alone.

"You had tears in your eyes back in the house. You okay?" Jack gently asked as he glanced at her.

"Yes. Guess I was doing what you were doing a few weeks ago when we were decorating the tree."

Jack frowned, not sure what she was referring to.

"Reflecting."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. "Ah . . . reflecting on your life."

"Yes."

They stopped walking, Jack took her hands in his and held them to his chest as he gazed into her eyes. "And how is your life?"

Sam smiled. "The best it's ever been, Jack. All the people I love, except for Mark and his family, are in our house. But the one person I love the most is right here in front of me."

Jack grinned and gave her a warm kiss.

They looked up at the sky as it began to snow even harder, then looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Jack. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Samantha. Merry Christmas."

The End


End file.
